Dominic
Dominic is a Brujah elder of the 6th generation and a Carthaginian Cainite of great renown. Biography In his mortal life, Dominic was a Carthaginian general around the 3rd century BCE. His sire, Samal, a Brujah methuselah, Embraced him as Carthage burned at the hands of the Roman legions. The responsibility for the destruction of their great city, a Promethean utopia, fell on the heads of Clan Ventrue. For Dominic, this atrocity would never be forgiven and he would forever hate the Ventrue as a result. Though Samal met Final Death that night, Dominic fought for days until he fell into torpor at the hands of Roman soldiers. His body secreted away and interred by loyal Carthaginians, he would arise again into a very different world. It was not until the 5th century CE that Dominic would awaken. He gathered mercenaries to his service through the promise of glory, riches, and the blood bond. Though Rome had already been sacked by mortal barbarians, he would not allow the immortal Ventrue to escape his retribution. For the next five hundred years he waged a personal war against the Clan of Kings. In the tenth century he made an alliance with the Toreador Prince of Constantinople, Michael, to crush their mutual enemies in the Ventrue-controlled Holy Roman Empire. In his war against the Holy Roman Empire, Dominic sought to deny it Hungary and turn the nation against the Empire. He gathered soldiers and Brujah Cainites to his side, while he Embraced and ghouled others until he had an army fit to invade. One of his ghouls, a Hungarian chieftain named Bulscu, was offered the Embrace, but just before the deed, Bulscu staked Dominic and revealed his allegiance to his hated Ventrue enemies. All of Dominic's plans fell to ruin before his paralyzed body and he remained in torpor for the next two hundred years. Although Dominic would never admit it, he was not recruited solely for his martial prowess. Many consider his handsome demeanor overpowering. Even death has not robbed him of his olive skin, soulful eyes, and impressive physique. Success on the battlefield resulted in many statues sculpted in his honor. The Patriarch Michael seized several of them from a Roman Ventrue general centuries ago, and he treasures them. Dominic was oblivious to this effect he had on others, as he considered himself a warrior first and foremost. Loyal Brujah rescued Dominic from torpor during the 12th century in Budapest. His hatred for the Ventrue remained unabated and he secretly began a new personal crusade against the traitor Bulscu. However, while searching for allies against his foes, Dominic was convinced by a Ravnos, Vassily Tantos, that he would find a worthy partner in vengeance in the Tzimisce methuselah Yorak in the Carpathian Mountains of Transylvania. This proved to be a trap laid by his informant. While Vassily was spreading rumors that the Ventrue were responsible for Dominic's disappearance (making him a martyr for the Promethean Brujah), in truth, Dominic was held prisoner in the Tzimisce Cathedral of Flesh by Yorak. A long time after the Final Death of Yorak, Dominic would emerged from the Cathedral of Flesh, near the end of the 19th century. Surviving the honorary Creation Rites that had taken centuries, he was reborn into the Sabbat – his visage and mind horribly warped by centuries of torture. After executing the miscreant Baali of Deva, he embraced three powerful childer and released them into the ranks of the Sabbat. With their aid, and that of several [[Brujah antitribu|Brujah antitribu]], he terrorized the nobility of Eastern Europe. Foremost among these soldiers was a brute named Septemus, a tyrant who eventually became the Archbishop of Bistrița. After ascending to power, he set his packs against the former Archbishop, the now-domainless Radu of clan Tzimisce. Although he was ancient enough to rise above the concerns of sect and clan, allying with the Sword of Caine perfectly suited his campaign of revenge. Once the Habsburg Ventrue's mortal minions had been driven back to Hungary, Dominic created powerful antitribu childer to lead further crusades against the cities of Eastern Europe, especially those held by Camarilla Ventrue. Bulscu, the Magyar who betrayed him eight centuries ago, had by then moved from the city of Budapest to a haven far to the north. By the end of the 20th century, with the aid of Fariq and his [[Assamite antitribu|Assamite antitribu]], Dominic finally destroyed Bulscu – but not until Eastern Europe suffered extensively in the process. Bulscu's Final Death, the fragmentation of the Soviet Union, and the fall of the Shadow Curtain eventually opened up vast new territories throughout Asia. Dominic has withdrawn from such concerns, however. Having used his alliance with the Sabbat to destroy an ancient enemy, he has turned his back on them to join the ranks of the Inconnu, where he remains a distant observer of Cainite society. Methuselahs like him pursue epic goals that span millennia, but Dominic has finally fulfilled his role in the Jyhad. Patiently, he awaits the coming of Gehenna and the revelations of the Final Nights. As the fires of vengeance have waned within him, so has his control over the Beast, and the modern nights often see Dominic barely in control of a murderous Frenzy. Character Sheet |clan = Brujah |sire = Samal |nature = Barbarian |demeanor = Rogue |generation = 6th |embrace = 3rd century BCE |apparent age = Early 30s |physical = Strength 4, Dexterity 4, Stamina 6 |social = Charisma 6, Manipulation 4, Appearance 5 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Brawl 4, Dodge 4, Intimidation 4, Leadership 5 |skills = Archery 2, Melee 6, Ride 4, Stealth 2, Survival 2 |knowledges = Linguistics 3, Occult 2 |disciplines = Auspex 7, Celerity 4, Dominate 5, Fortitude 4, Obfuscate 3, Potence 4, Presence 4 |backgrounds = Allies 5, Herd 4, Resources 3, Retainers 4, Status (Brujah) 5 |virtues = Conscience 2, Self-Control 2, Courage 5 |morality = Humanity 2 |willpower = 8 }} Gallery Dominic in Beckett's Jyhad Diary.jpg|From Beckett's Jyhad Diary. Art by Samuel Araya References * * * Category:Brujah Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Methuselahs Category:Princes (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters